windwaterearthfirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Elements: Wind
The First Installment Proceded by: The Elements: Water Preveiw Prologue I ran through the forests of Cayuga, Ontario, the wind whipping my shoulder length red hair behind me like a trailing fire. It felt as if I was flying with the singing birds. I could hear the stream flowing as I approached. As I reached the small ancient bridge, I slowed to a walk, knowing that it couldn’t hold my 16 year old body’s weight running and jumping the stream was not an option. So, slowly I began to cross it. The bridge creaked as it strained to hold my weight. I winced. Please don’t break. Please don’t break. ''I thought, I was wearing shorts and a tank top, and definitely did not want to go for a swim. The water would freeze me to a Popsicle! It may have been July but the water under the trees with no sunlight heater would run about 5oc. It only took a minute to cross, but it felt like an hour! As soon as my feet touched safe ground I sped up to a run. Suddenly I heard a low growl from behind the bushes. I stopped dead and whipped my head in that direction, “Hello?” I whispered. Another growl sounded but this time more high pitched and feminine. “Who’s there?” “But I want her!” Came a girly shrill. It sounded like music. I advanced one step toward the bushes. It all happened so quickly. Three people- one boy and two girls- jumped out of the bushes and formed a triangle around me, closing in, and in a second I was on the ground. “Jamie, get Lexi out of here!” cried the eldest girl. She had to scream to be heard over my shrieks of terror. The eldest male- Jamie- obeyed the girl and grabbed the small girl- Lexi- in one swift movement and the next second, they were gone. “My name is Sarah,” It was the oldest girl who spoke. She had shoulder length pale brown hair and ivory skin. She couldn’t have been much older then me, for her face still had the remnants of a child. She was shorter then me, but I am taller then most. She was beautiful. “This will hurt, and I am sorry, but you will live. I won’t kill you. I promise,” her tone was soothing. No matter how soothing it was, I was still scared. Sarah had just admitted she was going to ''hurt me... and she was sorry for it. What the heck!? I thought. “Brace yourself,” whispered Sarah. She gently picked up my hand. Her touch was like ice. She then raised it and sunk her teeth into my skin. My body was then engulfed by invisible flames. I felt them but didn’t see them. Sarah then touched my arm as I screamed and shushed me, “It’s okay. You’ll live.” Her cold touch helped none against the flames. Had I met death? But Sarah said I would live. Could I trust her? I didn’t know. All I could seem to think was'' What is happening to me!?''